Sueños del pasado y futuro
by wolf-fer
Summary: Lo que comenzó como un inocente juego de niños terminó en lágrimas de tragedia. Los años pasan, la gente cambia, algunos amigos se alejan pero otros se quedan… y unos más de lo necesario.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Se levantó temprano, como siempre. Tomó unos pantalones deslavados y una playera vieja y se dispuso a ponérselos, no le gustaba bañarse por la mañana prefería hacerlo por la noche, además de que no le hallaba sentido a bañarse si en unas horas ya estaría sudando como si se fuera a deshidratar. Pasó un par de veces su mano sobre sus cabellos negros que llegaban por debajo de sus hombros y antes de salir de su habitación miró en dirección a su mesa de noche para posar su mirada en el reloj… eran las cuatro y media de la mañana; años atrás si se hubiera levantado a esa hora en vacaciones como lo hacía ahora hubiera demandado al responsable de quitarle sus horas de sueño pero ahora no le importaba, ya nada le importaba. Salió de su habitación.<p>

El sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo irradiando su calor, un joven pelinegro se encontraba entrenando en el dojo de la mansión donde vivía. Era medio día y el joven seguía con su entrenamiento.

-Shun –

-¿Qué quieres? – Contestó el aludido sin dejar de hacer sus actividades.

-Mañana es el inicio de clases –

-¿Y qué con eso? –

-¿No has pensado en lo que te dije? –

El chico paró súbitamente y se giró para ver al hombre de avanzada edad que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué pretendes? – Soltó el muchacho fastidiado – Tú eras el que quería que dejara la escuela para dedicarme únicamente a mi entrenamiento para poder manejar el dojo de la familia ¿o me equivoco? –

-Estas en lo cierto – Admitió el anciano – Nada me haría más feliz que eso pero soy un hombre de palabra –

-Otra vez con la misma tontería –

-Shun no te… –

-Escucha – Subió el tono de su voz – Prácticamente tengo ya casi dieciocho años, puedo tomar perfectamente mis decisiones sin dejarme influir por nadie y si regreso o no a terminar mis estudios va a ser mi decisión, no a causa de una promesa obligada hecha en el último momento del lecho de muerte de mi madre –

-¡Te prohíbo hablar de esa manera! –

-Prohíbeme lo que quieras – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que la cólera del anciano fuera en aumento – Me tiene sin cuidado –

-¿Qué te pasó? Tú no eras así –

-Crecí, se le llama madurar –

-No… tu pasaste de inmaduro a podrido – Sentenció seriamente. Su nieto se limito a verlo alejarse.

-Dime algo que no sepa… – Suspiró.

La noche hizo acto de presencia. Cierto joven de cabellos negros salió de la ducha ya más relajado y paró en la cocina por un poco de agua. Ya con el vaso en sus manos se dirigió a la sala, donde su abuelo se encontraba viendo las noticias en la televisión; le dio un trago al vaso con agua y se acercó al sillón donde se encontraba el mayor.

-Mañana iré a la escuela. Terminaré mi último año de preparatoria para después dedicarme solamente al dojo –

-Me parece bien – Asintió – ¿Seguro que no quieres estudiar ninguna carrera? –

-Seguro –

-Bien. Está decidido, te dedicarás al negocio familiar –

Shun asintió y se dispuso a irse a su habitación, sin embargo una imagen en la televisión lo dejó en un estado de shock. Al ver la reacción de su nieto, el viejo volvió a poner atención al canal de noticias.

"_Y como escucharon televidentes, el reconocido científico Michael Gehabich regresa a Japón después de casi diez años de haberse ido a su país natal, Rusia. La razón de su regreso aun se desconoce, fuentes cercanas al científico informaron que se trata de su nueva investigación para llevar a cavo uno de sus más recientes inventos, aunque también se ha hablado mucho sobre que la razón de su repentino regreso se deba a que después de tantos años, el afamado científico a superado ya la desafortunada muerte de su nieta, Alice Gehabich, fallecida hace diez años en un incendio y que ahora regresa para reanudar los negocios que dejó pendientes a raíz de la muerte de la que era su única heredera. Hasta el momento, Michael Gehabich se ha negado a dar declaraciones."_

Ruido. Un ruido estrepitoso fue lo que hizo el vaso de cristal con agua de Shun al caer al piso.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Sé que no he sido muy activa y que no tengo perdón de Dios por tener mi fic de "Amargo y dulces destino" sin continuar (el cual ya casi tengo terminado, solo quiero terminar todos los capítulos para subirlos). **

**Aquí regreso con este fic que espero les guste, este el prologo y no me maten por lo que le pasó a Alice, solo les pido que sean pacientes y sigan leyendo.**

**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.**


	2. Alucinaciones

**Heme aquí actualizando en tiempo record (al menos para mí xD) ****Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo y sin más, aquí se los dejo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alucinaciones<strong>

**.**

**.**

Odiaba los lugares concurridos, siempre los había odiado. El primer día de clases se caracterizaba por las multitudes de alumnos hablando de lo fabulosas que habían sido sus vacaciones, los viajes que habían hecho, los trabajos de verano que habían tenido y más. Pero como si lo hicieran apropósito, esas grandes multitudes de estudiantes siempre se ubicaban enfrente de la puerta de entrada del aula de clases, pasar a través de esa barrera era un gran logro, un logro que Shun Kazami pudo alcanzar sin la necesidad de matar a alguien en el intento.

Buscó asiento y encontró un lugar vació en la parte de atrás del salón junto a la ventana. Simplemente se sentó y esperó a que comenzaran las clases, algunos de los que eran sus compañeros de clases lo miraban extrañados, Shun no era precisamente el tipo más sociable del mundo, por el contrario, prefería mantenerse alejado de las personas, estar solo sin nadie que lo molestase, él no tenía ni la menor intención de establecer relaciones con sus compañeros de clase y actuaba indiferente ante cualquier intento de socialización que alguno de ellos intentara. Esto no había sido siempre así.

-Buenos días. Tomen asiento – Ordenó el profesor que recién entraba al aula – Mi nombre es Kei Tsukehara y seré su maestro de Historia. Ahora quiero que abran sus libros en la página… –

Se perdió, simplemente se perdió en sus pensamientos, Shun podía ver al supuesto profesor mover sus labios pero no escuchaba las palabras que este pronunciaba. Sus parpados estaban a punto de hacerle una mala jugada y cerrarse en cualquier momento, la noche anterior no había conseguido dormir bien y todo por un simple programa de noticias, se suponía que el ya había dejado eso atrás, lo había superado, le había dado la vuelta a la hoja, que lo había olvidado y se regañaba mentalmente por seguir pensando en cosas como esas en clase, el pasado ya estaba enterrado, literalmente.

-En que estupideces estoy pensando – Susurró para sí mismo.

Se recostó sobre su pupitre, este prometía ser un día muy largo.

-Shun –

Se sobresaltó ¿Había escuchado bien? Se giró a su alrededor tratando de averiguar si a quien había escuchado había sido a alguno de sus compañeros tratando inútilmente de entablar alguna conversación con él, o mejor dicho rezaba para que así fuera; sin embargo nadie a su alrededor parecía haberlo llamado, todos tenían su atención bien puesta en el profesor. El pelinegro suspiró, ahora esta imaginando cosas o por así decirlo, escuchando.

-Shun –

Abrió los ojos como platos, esa voz era inconfundible para él, aun después de tantos años. Tenía que ser una invención de su mente, un simple delirio, no había otra explicación.

-Shun –

El chico se tapó sus oídos con las manos, no quería escuchar, sabía que todo eso estaba en su cabeza. De repente sintió una presencia a su lado, al elevar su rostro pudo ver la mueca de enfado de su nuevo profesor.

-No me gusta que me ignoren, señor Kazami –

Y ahora tenía un castigo para después de clases.

Era tarde, el castigo le había quitado demasiado tiempo y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a su abuelo y la verdad era que no estaba de ánimo como para darle explicaciones a el anciano, Shun estaba molesto, pero estaba molesto consigo mismo, por estar pensando en tonterías y asuntos que realmente ya no tenían ni la más mínima importancia. ¿Cómo pudo tan siquiera pensar que Alice le había hablado en la escuela? Ella estaba muerta y enterrada bajo tierra, eso lo sabía muy bien desde hace diez años. Suspiró pesadamente, definitivamente estaba teniendo alucinaciones por la falta de sueño.

-Alice… – Susurró.

-Dime –

Se sorprendió, no esperaba que alguien le respondiera, volteó para ver quien estaba atrás de él, pero no había nadie. Confundido apresuró el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa, sin embargo, aquella sensación de ser perseguido sigilosamente por alguien no lo dejaba tranquilo, se giró un par de veces más para ver quien le seguía pero obteniendo el mismo resultado… nada. Arto de esa situación el moreno comenzó a correr pero aun podía escuchar los pasos que se acercaban velozmente a hacia él, y para poner fin a la situación se decidió a dar la cara y exigir una explicación o en el peor de los casos destrozarle el rostro al pobre que lo hubiera estado siguiendo. Para su frustración no encontró a nadie.

-Estaba seguro de que… –

-¿Ocurre algo malo Shun? –

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, estaba seguro; se giró rápidamente hacia sus espaldas, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos sin poder creer lo que veía, su cerebro no acababa de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo y se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo… sin embargo, rápidamente frunció el ceño.

Frente a él se encontraba una chica de estatura promedio y piel casi tan blanca como la nieve, poseedora de una hermosa y larga cabellera rojiza, un par de ojos marrones cual chocolate y rasgos sumamente finos en su rostro; la joven llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes de color lila que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y con un lazo y un moño de color negro debajo de su pecho, completando todo con unas zapatillas blancas con algunos detalles en tonalidades violetas y rosadas. Su belleza sin lugar a dudas era innegable.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? – Inquirió, pero sin obtener respuesta – Estás muy pálido, será mejor que… –

-Esto es estúpido – La interrumpió.

-¿He? –

Y sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, el pelinegro pasó de ella ignorándola olímpicamente y retomando su camino a casa.

-¡Espera Shun! – Le gritó tratando de llamar su atención inútilmente mientras le daba alcance – ¡Te estoy hablando! Es de mala educación dejar a alguien con la palabra en la boca –

El mencionado no se molestó en hacerle caso y tan pronto como llegó a su casa entró y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Suspiró aliviado, definitivamente eso, había sido extraño. Sin más se dirigió a su habitación encontrándose a su abuelo en el camino.

-Llegas tarde – Le recriminó.

-Tuve un castigo y eso fue lo que me demoró –

-¡¿Apenas el primer día y ya tienes castigo? –

-Fue mi culpa, tan solo andaba distraído – Finalizó entrando a su habitación y dando un portazo.

El anciano suspiró, Shun le preocupaba cada vez más. El timbre de la puerta pronto se hizo escuchar y el hombre mayor rápidamente fue a atender.

-¿Diga? – Dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señor Kazami ¿Me permite entrar a ver a Shun? – Saludó la pelirroja mientras el viejo se asomaba hacia afuera como si buscara a alguien, la joven interpretó eso como un "sí" – Gracias –

Después de un rato él hombre entró de nueva cuenta a su hogar.

-Qué raro, estoy seguro de que alguien tocó el timbre – Dijo para sí mismo algo desconcertado – Debió ser uno de eso chiquillos que solo tocan a la puerta y salen corriendo – Añadió enojado.

Por otro lado el joven pelinegro se había tumbado sobre su cama, se encontraba pensativo ¿Hasta qué punto había logrado afectarle esa noticia sobre el abuelo de Alice como para verla parada frente a él y escucharla hablarle como si esa alucinación fuera real? Nuevamente le achacó el problema a su falta de sueño y para arreglarlo de una vez, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir, para su mala suerte, llamaron a la puerta.

-No me molestes abuelo, intento dormir – Exclamó, sin embargo volvió a escuchar que tocaban a la puerta – ¡Repondré el entrenamiento mañana, solo déjame en paz! – Gritó ya con enojo mientras se giraba sobre su cama dándole la espalda a la puerta.

De un momento a otro escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente y se cerraba de igual manera ¿Qué su abuelo estaba sordo? ¿La edad ya había comenzado a afectarle o qué? ¡Tan solo quería dormir y dejar de ver esa molesta alucinación! ¿Era eso un pecado? Se incorporó sobre su cama y se dio la vuelta para quedar sentado a la orilla de esta, para su sorpresa no se encontró con su "molesto" abuelo. Frente a él se encontraba de nueva cuenta esa fastidiosa "alucinación".

-Eres muy grosero, me cerraste la puerta de tu casa en la cara – Le recriminó la muchacha.

Shun se talló los ojos con fuerza pero ni con eso pudo hacer que la imagen de Alice desapareciera. Estaba volviéndose loco.

-Dime que no es cierto – Susurró el muchacho.

-¿He? –

-Haber alucinación – Habló tratando de dejar todo claro – ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que desaparezcas? –

-Para empezar, no soy una alucinación – Le reprochó indignada.

-¿A no? – Dijo con burla – ¿Entonces que eres? –

-Un fantasma –

Ok, eso no se lo esperaba.

-No estoy loco. No estoy loco. No estoy loco… –

Se repetía una y otra vez mientras se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperando que de esa manera la pelirroja desapareciera de una buena vez. Alice estaba cansada de tratar de hacer reaccionar al moreno sin obtener algún resultado, hasta que, de un momento a otro ella deparó en un detalle que antes no había notado. Shun, por su parte, al volver a dirigir su mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba.

-¿Pero qué…? Menos mal – Suspiró aliviado.

-Valla, no me había dado cuenta de que te habías cortado el cabello… aunque sigue estando algo largo, pero ya no lo tienes hasta la cintura –

No se esperaba que Alice apareciera de repente a su lado y pegó un brinco con el cual quedó de pie al instante.

-Además de que ahora eres muy alto – Comentó poniéndose de pie y viendo que ella apenas le llegaba a los hombros –Recuerdo que antes yo era un poco más alta que tu –

-Oye… ya deja de hacer eso – Pidió, se sentía extraño hablándole a la que se suponía no era nada más que un producto de su imaginación y el cansancio combinados, pero decidió seguirle la corriente para ver si de esa manera ella desaparecería.

-Disculpa – Rió – Es que después de tanto tiempo sin verte… has cambiado mucho –

Shun bajó la mirada, no solo había cambiado físicamente desde ese entonces. Desde el día en que murió Alice, él se había vuelto más cerrado para con las personas, le costaba confiar en los demás, se comportaba de una forma grosera e hiriente y prefería estar solo, siendo que cuando era niño era un chico alegre que cuidaba mucho de sus amigos y siempre se preocupaba por el bien de la gente a la que apreciaba… había cambiado mucho desde aquel trágico día, hace diez años. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

-Y tu, señorita "fantasma" – Pronunció la última palabra con sarcasmo – ¿Cómo explicas que te vez como una chica de mi edad si moriste cuando tenias ocho años? –

-Bueno… no estoy segura, pero creo que fue porque he estado retenida aquí todo este tiempo, así que mi alma siguió creciendo durante estos diez años y heme aquí –

Se quedó perplejo ¿Retenida? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Alice no había logrado tener el descanso eterno? ¿Ni siquiera había podido llegar al cielo? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Esas preguntas y muchas más se formaron en la mente del ojidorado, pero antes de que él pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa, ella se apresuró a hablar primero

-¡Ha! Es cierto ¿Cómo están los demás? No los vi en tu salón ni en la sala de castigo a la que fuiste por ignorarme a mí y a tu profesor… –

_-Con que si había sido ella después de todo… tuve castigo por su culpa y todo porque andaba de chismosa en mi salón – Pensó enfadado. _

Sus múltiples preguntas sobre cómo era que Alice había sido retenida pasaron a segundo plano cuando recordó que simplemente era una mala pasada que su mente le hacía. Tan solo tenía que seguirle el juego si quería que desapareciera y si de todas maneras ella no se iba ya se le ocurriría algo.

-Como sea… Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie… ¿Qué me dices de ellos? ¿También han cambiado mucho? ¿Podemos ir a verlos? – Preguntó entusiasmada, después de todo ya habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que los había visto a todos. No podía esperar ni un minuto más.

Shun se tensó.

-Alice, tengo casi el mismo tiempo que tu sin verlos –

Silencio incomodo.

-¿Qué? –

-Lo que oíste ¿O qué? ¿Necesitas que te hable lento para que entiendas? –

-Pero… si siempre habíamos sido grandes amigos ¡¿Por qué…? – Fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Las personas cambian, tienen diferencias y al final ya no se entienden ni se soportan. Pasó lo mismo ¡todos cambiamos! Nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad lo nuestro solo era una amistad pasajera y sin importancia como muchas otras, así que ¿para qué seguir juntos si con tan solo vernos nos jodiamos la existencia? ¡No se necesita ser un genio para entenderlo! –

-Yo no… no lo entiendo – Shun la miró impávido – No entiendo cómo es que se puede llegar a ese punto… No entiendo cómo es posible que después de tantas cosas que pasamos juntos hayan decidido desechar esa valiosa amistad como si se tratara de cualquier cosa que se puede tirar a la basura y reemplazar con algo más ¡Amistades como esa no se pueden cambiar y mucho menos olvidar! – Una traviesa y solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla – Y tampoco puedo entender cómo fue que tú mismo llegaste precisamente a todo eso. Shun, tu no eras así, tú eras de las personas más cálidas y amables que tuve la suerte de haber conocido mientras estuve viva, siempre fuiste reservado pero… ¡lo más importante para ti era el bienestar de tus amigos!... ¿Qué te paso? – Inquirió mientras se acercaba y posaba su mano sobre la mejilla del él, sorprendiéndolo de que realmente se pudiera sentir ese contacto, provocándole la duda de si en verdad era solo una alucinación o lo que ella decía ser, tal contacto también hizo que al verla se percatara de otro par de cristalinas lágrimas que contorneaban sus sonrojadas mejillas y cómo si su contacto quemara Shun se alejó de ella rápidamente.

Alice estaba desconcertada, no entendía la actitud del pelinegro, dio un par de pasos al frente para acercarse a él, sin embargo una voz ronca y áspera proveniente de la garganta del ojidorado la detuvo.

-¿Cuándo te vas? –

-¿Qué? –

-Ya estoy cansado de aparentar que en realidad estás aquí, así que dime ¿Cuándo te vas? –

-Ya te dije que no soy una alucinación –

-¡Me importa un bledo lo que seas! – Alice se asustó al oírlo hablar así y se paralizó al instante – ¡Solo quiero que me dejes en paz de una buena vez! No quiero y nunca quise volver a verte y si algo o alguien te retiene aquí resuélvelo tú sola porque no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en ayudarte. ¡Estas muerta!... ¡No tienes absolutamente nada que hacer aquí! –

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Por eso viene contigo! –Gritó con rabia mientras de sus ojos volvían a brotar más lágrimas, sorprendiendo al pelinegro que ni siquiera cuando ella estaba viva la había visto gritar de esa manera – Yo no sé que estoy haciendo todavía aquí, tan solo quiero irme al cielo… pero no sé por qué… – Sollozó – ¡No sé por qué no puedo encontrar el camino para ir a donde debo! – Alice tan solo lloraba y Shun no sabía qué hacer... había comenzado a dudar de lo que era real y lo que no – Yo tengo muy claro que estoy muerta… y de haber sabido que eso era realmente lo que pensabas no hubiera venido para pedirte ayuda… pero por más que quiero irme al cielo no puedo… ¡No puedo! –

Alice salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de la casa del pelinegro, dejando al chico completamente desconcertado ante lo que había pasado ¿había sido real?...

-¿Shun? – Exclamó extrañado el anciano que iba pasando por la habitación de su nieto – Creí que el que había salido de casa hace poco habías sido tu – Comentó sin entender que había sido lo anterior.

-Debe… ser tu – Hizo una pausa – Imaginación –

…**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Aquí regreso con este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado w y prepárense que este fic está lleno de misterios owó. Sé que muchos de ustedes se desanimaron al ver que Alice estaba muerta, pero como ya vieron, eso no le impedirá aparecer en este fic. **

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y sobre todo a aquellos que se molestan en dejarme sus reviews, realmente los aprecio (:**


	3. ¿Puedes verme?

**Disclaimer: Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Puedes verme?<strong>

**.**

**.**

Corría, simplemente corría, lo único que quería era alejarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Maldijo la hora en la que se le ocurrió la idea de pedirle ayuda a Shun... ¡Shun era un tonto! Y ella era aun más tonta por ir con él, ya ni siquiera quería pensar en ir con otro de sus amigos pues temía que pensaran de la misma manera que el pelinegro… después de todo él le había dicho que ya ninguno conservaba esos lazos de amistad que los unieron de una manera tan especial y significativa diez años atrás. Y ahora ¿qué podía hacer? Desde que murió su alma se quedó en la tierra sin saber qué hacer ni a dónde ir, atada a su tumba como si fuera una prisionera, sin embargo nunca se había "materializado" en forma de fantasma para que alguien más la viera y mucho menos sabía cómo era posible que su "encadenamiento" a la tumba se había roto… no entendía nada… ¡nada de nada!... su mente estaba hecha un lío.

Desesperada corrió hasta llegar al cementerio, se adentró en este buscando llegar a la que era su propia tumba; grande fue su sorpresa al divisar una extraña figura en frente de su la lápida, figura que al irse acercando ya con más calma dejó de ser extraña para ella.

-Abuelo… –

No pudo más y sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas como si no se fueran a acabar nunca… pero a diferencia de las derramadas con anterioridad estas eran lágrimas de felicidad. Su abuelo… su dulce abuelo estaba ahí parado frente a esa fría roca que señalaba su lugar de "descanso"… la hacía sumamente feliz el hecho de que por fin él estuviera ahí, lo había esperado por mucho tiempo, sentía como la felicidad la llenaba… después de tanto tiempo casi olvidaba como era ese sentimiento tan cálido y reconfortante que ya ni siquiera sabía cómo explicar lo que realmente sentía en ese momento. Desde el día de su entierro su abuelo nunca había ido a visitar su lecho de muerte, no sabía qué había sido de él y ahora podía verlo de nuevo. El rostro del anciano lucía más avejentado, su postura era un poco más encorvada y ahora tenía menos cabello del que ella recordaba pero su apariencia era lo que menos le importaba a la pelirroja, lo que realmente le tranquilizaba era saber que él se encontraba bien, sano… vivo.

Con sigilo Alice se acercó a su abuelo que seguía inerte frente a la tumba. Sin embargo a la pelirroja le extrañó el hecho de que por más que se acercara al anciano este parecía no notar su presencia.

-Abuelo –

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Abuelo –

Lo llamó con más desesperación pero con el mismo resultado.

-¡Abuelo! –

No soportó más la indiferencia y saltó frente a él quedando precisamente entre el anciano y la lápida, pero él seguía sin reaccionar. Alice sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y bajó su mirada tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas… Su abuelo no podía verla.

-Alice… –

La mencionada levantó el rostro sorprendida con la esperanza de ser visible para él, pero se desanimó al ver que no había sido más que una palabra dicha al viento. El anciano suspiró y de un momento a otro se dio media vuelta para alejarse cada vez más de aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos, felices, graciosos, tristes… tristes más que nada. Alice, al notar que su abuelo se disponía a irse se alarmó y sintió como si volviera a perderlo, como si no fuera a verlo nunca más y sobretodo sintió como se formaba un vacío dentro de ella… no quería que se fuera… y corrió atrás de él.

-¡No te vayas! – Gritó para que una vez haberlo alcanzado, abrazarlo por la espalda para intentar detenerlo.

Ante tal contacto, Michael Gehabich detuvo su andanza.

-No me dejes sola… – Apoyó su frente en la espalda de su familiar – Veme por favor… ¡Veme! –Exclamó frustrada – No vuelvas a irte abuelo. Quiero hablar contigo… ¡tengo tantas cosas que decirte y he esperado tanto! Así que… por lo que más quieras, te lo suplico… veme – Las palabras apenas y lograban salir de su boca y eran difíciles de comprender debido al llanto. Se sentía impotente ¡¿Por qué no podía verla?! Shun podía verla ¡¿Por qué su abuelo no?! Sus ojos habían comenzado a ponerse rojos por haber derramado ya tantas lágrimas

-Es… extraño –Musitó Michael.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Es como si sintiera algo o un peso… reteniéndome – bufó con desdén – Como si su tumba me llamara –Soltó con un deje de nostalgia en su voz. Ante cada palabra su nieta aflojó cada vez más su agarre hasta soltarlo – Sin duda es extraño – Ahora ya no sentía ningún peso –Debe ser por el viaje tan largo – Dicho esto siguió su camino hasta salir del cementerio y perderse entre las calles.

Cansada y abrumada por la gran cantidad de emociones y sentimientos en su interior y tantas cosas en las que pensar, Alice regresó hasta quedar en frente de su lápida, donde extrañada miró las flores que supuso debió de haber traído su abuelo, se arrodilló y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro el cual aun seguía adornando por un par de lágrimas que contorneaban sus mejillas.

-Gracias – Susurró mientras tomaba una de las flores en sus manos y la abrazaba delicadamente contra su pecho – Gracias Abuelo –

Un manto estrellado se apoderó de los cielos indicando el descanso para algunas personas y para otras el inicio de su vida nocturna. Un joven se encontraba distraído viendo la luna con ojos interrogativos, como si con verla la respuesta a todas sus preguntas aparecerían de un momento a otro. Para su mala suerte las nubes comenzaron a interponerse en su campo visual, una tormenta se avecinaba.

-¡Shun ya entra que es hora de cenar! –

-Ya voy abuelo – Respondió ausente.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad… casi.

-Oye –Trató de llamar la atención de su nieto en vano – Estas más callado de lo normal y creo que sí sigues cortando un poco más la carne, pronto romperás el plato. Incluso durante el entrenamiento en el dojo estuviste distraído ¿Qué te pasa? –

Un trueno se hizo escuchar estrepitosamente como si anunciara la tormenta que caería.

-Tú… – Comenzó a hablar el joven después de un rato – ¿Tú crees en los fantasmas? – Inquirió mirando fijamente al Kazami mayor.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos que para el muchacho transcurrieron como si fueran horas. De un momento a otro el anciano comenzó a reírse con sonoras carcajadas lo cual provocó una notoria mueca de desconcierto en su nieto.

-Perdón… pero ¿te conté un chiste o algo para que te rieras así? – Inquirió malhumorado.

-No es… eso –Habló con dificultad debido a las risotadas que soltaba – Es solo que no me lo esperaba de ti Shun –

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-No me esperaba que por ver una película de terror te asustaras tanto como para preguntar esas tonterías – Aclaró más tranquilo.

Shun lo miró con el ceño fruncido, aventó sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y se levantó de su silla con tal rapidez que el anciano apenas y fue capaz de visualizar lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Shun! –

Su abuelo lo llamó repetidas veces pero el pelinegro lo ignoró por completo. No tenía sentido seguir con esa conversación. Shun se reprendía mentalmente por hacerle esa pregunta a su abuelo, se había sentido ofendido por la actitud del mayor, pero también se había avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo tonto e ingenuo que había sido preguntar esa clase de cosas.

Al llegar a su habitación se tumbó sobre su cama quedando con la mirada hacia el techo. Había comenzado a dudar… ¿Lo que había sucedido esa tarde había sido realmente solo una alucinación o… de verdad Alice, o mejor dicho, el fantasma de Alice había estado con él? Rápidamente posó una de sus manos sobre su frente.

-No tengo fiebre… – No tenía excusa. No estaba enfermo, no estaba cansado y esperaba no estar loco – Pero… fue tan… real… –

Desde la muerte de la pelirroja, Shun no había vuelto a pensar en ella, mucho menos mencionarla, era ilógico que hasta ahora se presentase una alucinación, visión, recuerdo, fantasma o lo que sea… de ella. Entonces ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo realmente? Inconscientemente posó su mano en la mejilla que Alice había acariciado antes de irse… cuando Alice lo tocó pudo sentirlo… pudo sentirla, no era un espejismo, ese contacto había sido real.

La lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente, primero como una leve llovizna la cual se transformó rápidamente en una incontrolable tormenta.

.

.

.

_-¡Soy el mejor! – Vitoreó un niño castaño de aproximadamente 7 años de edad – ¡Te gané! ¡Ahora yo soy el número 1 en bakugan, soy invencible! – _

_-¡Ya cállate Dan! – Lo reprendió una niña de cabello azul amarrado en un par de moños – Solo tuviste suerte de ganarle a Shun. Lo más seguro es que no le vuelvas a ganar – _

_-¿¡Qué dijiste!? – _

_-¡Lo que escuchaste! – _

_-Ya déjalo Dan… No vale la pena que discutas con Runo. Ella solo está celosa– Intervino una niña de 7 años poseedora de una corta cabellera platinada._

_-Tienes razón Julie. Runo solo me envidia por que no es tan buena como yo jugando bakugan – Dijo Dan con aires de grandeza y superioridad mientras la niña de cabello plateado le aplaudía._

_-¡No digan tonterías! – Exclamó la aludida un poco sonrojada – Shun siempre ha sido mejor que Dan al jugar bakugan… por eso solo tuvo suerte – Sentenció con los brazos cruzados._

_-¡Oye! – Intentó replicar el aludido._

_-Ya… ¿y si mejor jugamos a otra cosa? – Sugirió inocentemente un niño rubio que usaba un par de lentes y el cual tenía alredor de 6 años._

_-¡Pero Marucho!... Es Runo la que no me deja disfrutar mi victoria – _

_-Es que incluso para ganar eres malo – _

_-Dan, Runo… tranquilícense – Volvió a tratar de calmarlos el pequeño de lentes. _

_Y mientras esos 4 niños seguían en su "discusión" un niño de aproximadamente 8 años, cabellera negra un poco larga amarrada en una simple coleta baja y unos inconfundibles ojos dorados recogía su bakugan del suelo, ignorando completamente a sus amigos y con una expresión un poco contrariada en su rostro._

_-Perdí… – Dijo para sí mismo para después soltar un suspiro._

_-Pero jugaste muy bien – Habló una niña de 8 años y de larga cabellera pelirroja poniéndose enfrente del pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Sí… bueno, aún así perdí – Aclaró con el ceño fruncido y viendo a su bakugan._

_-¿Sabes Shun? Siempre me ha gusta tu bakugan – _

_-¿He? ¿Por qué? – _

_-Porque es como tu – Shun seguía sin entender – Pones mucho de tu parte en todo e incluso cuando juegas con Skyress es como ver una parte de ti en tu bakugan. Le tienes mucho cariño y aprecio, y no sé como lo haces pero lo reflejas en Skyress – _

_Shun desvió su mirada un poco apenado. Era cierto que le tenía cierto tipo de cariño a su bakugan, su madre se lo había obsequiado tiempo atrás… un poco antes de que ella falleciese y él se fuera a vivir con su abuelo. Era lo único que le quedaba de ella y ciertamente lo cuidaba como si fuera un tesoro. Sin embargo ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de que todo eso se viera reflejado en su bakugan. Siempre que hablaba con Alice, ella lo sorprendía con ese tipo de comentarios e incluso se sentía un poco vulnerable junto a ella, ya que ante la presencia de la pelirroja, ese impenetrable muro invisible de hielo que él había formado desde la muerte de su madre se hacía añicos con tan solo escucharla; no le gustaba para nada esa sensación, lo hacía salir de su zona d confort y eso era lo que más odiaba y lo que menos quería… sin embargo con Alice era diferente, aunque no sabía por qué._

_-Gracias… Alice – _

_La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que un tenue rubor aparecía en sus mejillas._

_-¡Hey! – Se escuchó a Dan llamándolos a lo lejos – ¡Apresúrense o vamos a empezar a jugar sin ustedes! – _

_-Ya vamos – Contestó animada – Démonos prisa Shun – _

_-Sí – _

_Y al decir esto, Alice tomó la mano del niño de ojos acaramelados para después comenzar a correr juntos hasta llegar al lugar del parque en donde se encontraban sus amigos. Shun no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la acción de su amiga, por lo que al llegar con el resto de sus amigos, el pelinegro soltó rápidamente la mano de la pelirroja desconcertándola un poco._

_-¿Y bien… a qué vamos a jugar ahora? – Preguntó rápidamente Shun evitando ver ese par de ojos inocentes e interrogantes de cierta niña de cabellera naranja._

_-¡A las escondidas! – Exclamó Marucho alegremente._

_._

_._

_._

¡BOOM!

El estruendoso sonido que producían los truenos lograron sacar al pelinegro de su mundo del sueño. En un rápido movimiento quedó sentado en la orilla de su cama, el sudor recorría su frente con libertad y su respiración se mostraba agitada.

-¿Pero qué demonios?... – Dijo para sí mismo.

No entendía nada ¿Por qué de repente sus recuerdos de la infancia lo atormentaban en sus sueños? ¡Eso no le había pasado ni cuando aún era un niño! ¿¡Por qué precisamente ahora!? Justo cuando estaba más confundido sobre todo lo que le había sucedido en la tarde y el tema del supuesto fantasma… Ya estaba harto de todo. Secó un poco el sudor de su frente y volteo a ver el reloj que tenía sobre su buró, eran las 12:45 a.m.

El ruido producido por múltiples truenos y relámpagos hizo eco en la habitación. Shun miró por su ventana observando la tormenta que se desataba en el exterior para luego limitarse a mantener la mirada fija en un punto del suelo.

-Debo estar loco… –

De un momento a otro una mueca de fastidio se formó en su rostro y soltando un resoplido se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta y salió.

En el exterior parecía como si el cielo se fuera a caer, truenos y relámpagos adornaban el firmamento y el agua caía como si se hubiera soltado un diluvio. Nadie en su sano juicio saldría en una tormenta así y mucho menos a casi la 1 de la madrugada, aun que claro, Shun Kazami no se consideraba la persona más cuerda desde la tarde que había tenido el día anterior. Sin embargo en esos momentos lo único que aparecía en su mente como prioridad era encontrar a cierta chica pelirroja lo más pronto posible.

-¿En dónde está? – Se repetía una y otra vez en un murmullo mientras seguía corriendo por las calles desiertas sin un rumbo fijo. Corría por el hecho de correr, no sabía a dónde iba pero tenía el presentimiento de que iba por el camino correcto.

Pronto los pasos del pelinegro detuvieron su andanza enfrente del cementerio. Sin dudarlo por mucho tiempo, se adentró y comenzó a buscar entre las lápidas y árboles, para su desgracia la lluvia cortaba su visión y esto hacía más difícil su tarea. Por una escasa fracción de segundo una sonrisa irónica surcó sus labios… su abuelo se había burlado de él por "no soportar una película de terror"... si supiera que ahora se encontraba en un cementerio pasada la 1 de la madrugada, lo callaría seguro, pero el castigo sería pagado con entrenamiento extra y eso sería un acto suicida.

Los minutos pasaban y Shun se ponía cada vez más nervioso ¿De verdad se había vuelto loco y ahora era un lunático que buscaba al fantasma de su amiga que lo había ido a visitar el día anterior? Estaba llegando al punto en que realmente dudaba de sus facultades mentales.

De pronto logró ver un punto naranja que le devolvió la esperanza de asumir que aun tenía un poco de cordura; al irse acercando, ese punto se transformó en una figura y esa figura se transformó en una persona… era Alice, la había encontrado.

La pelirroja se encontraba apoyada junto a su lápida con las rodillas pegadas al cuerpo y su cabeza escandida entre ellas. Shun se acercó cautelosamente aun esperando que la alucinación desapareciera de un momento a otro, para su sorpresa esa no pasó. Al darse cuenta de que todo había sido real y que el fantasma de Alice se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él, se hincó en cuclillas para quedar a su altura. Al percibirlo, la muchacha levantó su cabeza rápidamente para quedar sorprendida al ver de frente a ese par de ojos dorados… ¿Qué no se suponía que él era el que la había negado? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? La bipolaridad del joven la confundía.

-Shun – Musitó quedamente temiendo que ahora fuera ella la que estuviera alucinando, viendo algo que realmente no estaba ahí.

El moreno la contempló un poco más, era Alice no había duda. Una indescriptible mezcla de sentimientos y emociones lo embargaron por completo, nunca se imagino que algo así pudiera sucederle, su mente estaba hecha un lío pero por el momento tenía otras prioridades.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Shun tomó a Alice entre sus brazos y comenzó a cargarla fuera del cementerio.

-Shun –

-No hables – Ordenó con severidad.

Orden que Alice acató sin chistar. De repente todo se volvió negro para la pelirroja.

La mansión Kazami se encontraba en un silencio casi sepulcral y era "casi" debido a que el ruido proveniente de una molesta alarma había comenzado a sonar. Eran las 7:00 de la mañana.

Alice se movió lentamente desde su lecho mientras trataba de descifrar de donde provenía ese ruido y sobre todo quería saber en qué lugar estaba, porque definitivamente ese no era el cementerio.

De un momento a otro el ruido paró por completo y el sonido de pasos lo sustituyó, seguido por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y luego al cerrar. Alice giró sobre sí y abrió sus ojos con lentitud; se encontraba en la habitación de Shun, más específicamente, en su cama. La chica se sentó con cuidado en la orilla del colchón, trató de divisar al pelinegro pero lo único que vio fue una cama improvisada con cobijas y cojines que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Shun – Habló por inercia mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. El moreno la había ido a buscar en la madrugada y en plena tormenta y la había llevado a su casa y cedido hasta su cama. Eso le volvía a dar esperanzas de que aún quedara un poco de ese niño callado y serio, de buen corazón y protector con sus amigos que alguna vez conoció años atrás… pero que desgraciadamente ahora era casi imposible de encontrar en el "nuevo y enigmático Shun".

-Ya despertaste – Habló el pelinegro al entrar a la habitación ya con su uniforme puesto.

Alice asintió con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se concentraban en esas visibles ojeras que portaba el muchacho. El moreno prefirió ignorar la inquisitiva mirada que le dirigía la chica y se dispuso a arreglar sus cosas para la escuela.

-No tenías que hacerlo – Soltó finalmente haciendo que él se volteara a verla.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que debí de haber hecho? –

Alice se sintió un poco intimidada por esa penetrante mirada ambarina y solo atinó a bajar un poco la cabeza.

-No… no es eso – Articuló – Es solo que – Volvió a levantar su rostro con más confianza – ¿Por qué? –

El joven de ojos dorados se sorprendió un poco al escucharla. Lo que esperaba eran palabras de reclamo, reproche o de agradecimiento, no preguntas como esas.

-¿Por qué fuiste por mi? – Volvió a preguntar – Tu me dejaste muy claro esa tarde que no creías en mí y que no tenías ni la más mínima intensión de ayudarme a cruzar al otro lado… No querías saber de mí – Habló con un deje de tristeza en su voz – Así que ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te tomaste la molestia de irme a buscar en plena madrugada y bajo esa tormenta? Incluso me trajiste contigo aquí… Shun… explícame porque no te entiendo –

-Yo… – Musitó sin saber muy bien que responder, ni él sabía bien que lo había hecho cambiar de parecer, fue más bien como una corazonada – Pues yo… bueno tu… –

La pelirroja observó como él inútilmente trataba de formar una oración y rió por lo bajo al ver el tenue rubor que se había formado en las mejillas del pelinegro; cuando estaba viva, pocas veces había visto a Shun en ese estado de duda y vergüenza tan fuera de sí… definitivamente aun había algo de ese niño debajo de toda esa fortaleza de rechazo y amargura en la que se había convertido su amigo.

-Solo… quería comprobar que no estaba loco – Se excusó inútilmente, pues Alice sabía que no era cierto –Alice – La llamó retomando su semblante serio.

-Dime – Lo animó aun con una sonrisa.

-Quiero que me expliques lo mejor que puedas y con claridad… ¿Cómo es eso de que no puedes ir al cielo? –

El semblante de Alice cambió rápidamente a uno más sombrío, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el ojidorado.

-Quiero que me lo cuentes todo y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto– Sentenció con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Shun! –

La voz del Kazami mayor exigía ver a su nieto y unos pasos se fueron escuchando cada vez más cerca de la habitación del ojidorado. Shun se alarmó al pensar que ahora su abuelo pudiera ver a la chica.

-¡Ni creas que te salvarás jovencito! Dijiste que acabarías la preparatoria… ¡ya no te eches para atrás! – Le advirtió desde el marco de la puerta – Si no vienes en 5 minutos la pagaras con tu entrenamiento – Y dicho eso, se retiró.

Para la sorpresa del moreno el anciano ni siquiera había notado la presencia de la pelinaranja.

-¿Qué fue…? –

-No puede verme – Suspiró la muchacha – No entiendo muy bien… pero hasta ahora solo tú has podido verme – Explicó con un deje de tristeza en su voz

Shun soltó un suspiró con pesadez y volvió a posar sus ojos sobre la joven, lo que menos necesitaba ahora eran más preguntas sin respuesta.

-Tengo que ir a la escuela. Aclararás todo esto cuando regrese ¿de acuerdo? – La aludida se limitó a asentir – Bien – Abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla le dio un último mensaje – No me vuelvas a seguir a la escuela… No quiero más castigos ni que me tomen por loco si digo que es por culpa de un fantasma –

-Está bien – Aceptó no muy convencida.

-De preferencia… no salgas de mi cuarto –

-¿¡Qué!? –

-Aún no sabemos bien si soy el único que puede verte o si alguien más puede. Será mejor no arriesgarnos –

-¡Pero!... –

-¡Sin peros! – Sentenció.

-De acuerdo… – Accedió sin ánimo alguno.

Dicho esto el pelinegro dejó la habitación y emprendió su camino hasta la institución escolar.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente para Alice, estaba aburrida, no tenía nada que hacer y el pelinegro le había prohibido salir. Ya había recorrido la habitación de Shun incontables veces y podía asegurar que si alguien movía un solo objeto de su lugar ella podría indicar la posición exacta en la que se encontraba… incluso los papelas que se encontraban debajo de la cama; a pesar de haber recorrido la habitación, no se había atrevido a tocar algo… tenía miedo de qué podría encontrar o de cómo podría reaccionar el chico si se daba cuenta de que ella había revisado sus cosas sin permiso. Además el cuarto tampoco tenía alguna televisión o algo con lo que la muchacha pudiera desviar su atención.

-Me aburro – Se lamentó al momento de tirarse sobre la cama – Sé bien que no es seguro que sea "invisible" para todos pero… – Ya había pasado tanto tiempo encadenada a su tumba que ahora que tenía la oportunidad de moverse con libertad no pretendía desperdiciarla – Bueno… tampoco es como si él fuera mi amo y yo su esclava –

Y con esas palabras la habitación del Kazami menor quedó bacía.

Mientras tanto, Shun luchaba por evitar que sus ojos se cerrasen, no quería otro castigo por parte del maestro de historia. Para su buena o mala suerte, lo que estaba a punto de pasar definitivamente lo despertó del todo.

-Y así fue como… – El sonido de unos leves golpes en la puerta interrumpió la explicación del maestro – Disculpen un momento – Se excusó para salir un momento.

Los estudiantes aprovechaban ese momento para platicar, hacer tareas que se les habían olvidado hacer o simplemente para dormir. Antes de que Shun cerrara sus ojos por completo y se dejara caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pudo distinguir como el maestro entraba de nueva cuenta al aula pero estaba vez con un muchacho atrás de él.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos al ser capaz de distinguir la silueta de la persona que entró junto con su profesor. Estaba impactado, definitivamente no esperaba que eso sucediera.

-Muchachos, hoy se incorpora un nuevo alumno con nosotros. Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Chouji Marakura –

-Hola, mi nombre es Chouji Marukura. Hace poco regresé a Japón de Estados Unidos y seré su compañero desde ahora. Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos – Se presentó un chico de cabello rubio corto, de baja estatura, piel bronceada, poseedor de un par de ojos azules y con unos lentes adornando su rostro.

-Chouji Marukura en realidad tiene 15 años y debería de estar cursando tercer año de secundaria, sin embargo debido a su excelente desempeño. Los directivos consideraron que saltar tres años no le sería un problema para él. Además viene de una escuela de gran prestigio de los Estados Unidos así que espero que lo puedan hacer sentir cómodo en este nuevo ambiente – Hizo una pausa para inspeccionar el salón y encontrar un lugar vacío – Siéntate en el antepenúltimo lugar de la segunda fila –

El chico acató la orden del profesor de inmediato, algunos cuchicheos no tardaron en sonar, muchos estaban intrigados por el chico nuevo. Por su parte, Shun lo veía todo desde su asiento, no podía negar que la noticia lo había sorprendido pero rápidamente le restó importancia, no era asunto suyo y realmente le importaba poco el regreso de su ex-amigo. Con esto en mente el ojidorado volvió a centrar su "atención" a la clase del profesor Tsukehara, sin darse cuenta, de que cierto chico rubio lo miraba muy atentamente.

-Vaya… esta escuela es muy grande – Decía Alice para sí misma.

La pelinaranja se encontraba caminando por uno de los extensos pasillos de la escuela en la que se encontraba cierto pelinegro. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que Shun se pondría furioso si la veía, sabía que eso iba en contra de la normal de _"no seguir a Shun a la escuela y no salir de la habitación por nada del mundo"_ pero era curiosa y de verdad quería ver que había cambiado en esos últimos 10 años… y ningún Shun malhumorado iba a impedírselo.

-Me pregunto si… – Antes de poder terminar la frase, el timbre de la campana que anunciaba el receso retumbó por todo el edificio.

En ese instante, una ola de jóvenes apareció por el pasillo sin darle oportunidad a la pelirroja de hacer algo. Estaba alarmada, nerviosa y algo asustada ¿Y si Shun tenía razón y alguien más podía verla? Si eso era cierto tenía que salir de ahí y rápido... pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que ni siquiera se paraban a verla, era un _fantasma_ para todos, por una parte eso la tranquilizó, pero por otra, se entristeció. Lentamente Alice se alejó del gran grupo de estudiantes mientras caminaba hacia el patio.

Por otra parte, Shun se encontraba descansando sobre la rama de uno de los enormes árboles que se encontraban en la parte más alejada y escondida del patio principal. Odiaba estar entre mucha gente, así que ese era como "su" lugar, nadie iba, nadie lo molestaba y tenía toda la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba… sin embargo no se sentía ni tranquilo ni en paz, todo ese asunto del fantasma de Alice rondaba una y otra vez por su mente, y mientras más pensaba en eso más tortuosas preguntas surgían para atormentarlo. Y como si fuera una broma de mal gusto, alguien apareció para "sacarlo" de su tormento.

-Hola –

El pelinegro volteó hacia abajo y frunció el ceño al ver s un chico rubio al pie del árbol. Molestó, lo ignoró y volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el horizonte.

-¿Eres tu verdad? – Volvió a hablar sin perder la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios – Eres Shun Kazami –

-¿Y a ti que te importa si soy o no Shun Kazami? – Lo miró de mala manera.

-¿Si sabes quién soy verdad? –

-Eres el chico nuevo… y uno muy molesto por cierto –

-Yo sé que me reconociste – Shun se tensó – Sé que tratas de ocultarlo pero lo hiciste. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no? –

Molestó, Shun bajó del árbol de un salto; el ojiazul se sorprendió un poco pero igualmente estaba admirado por la acción del mayor.

-¿Y tu quién te crees? – Habló mordazmente – No vengas a hablarme de cosas que ya sé y que ciertamente no me importan. Vete de una vez Marucho –

El rubio esbozó una débil sonrisa mientras el Kazami esperaba a que se marchara.

-Hace mucho… hace mucho que nadie me llamaba así – Shun suspiró por lo bajo, su boca lo había traicionado – Pero sabes… –

-Lo digo enserio – Lo interrumpió – No sigas con esto –

Al decir esto el moreno comenzó su andanza dejando al recién llegado solo.

Las clases continuaron con naturalidad, Shun sabía que la mirada de Marucho estaba fija en él pero prefirió ignorarlo y al finalizar la jornada escolar salió rápidamente para evitar otro encuentro con el rubio. Al salir, pudo ver a Alice frente a la entrada de la escuela; alarmado, corrió hacia donde se encontraba.

-¿¡Pero qué haces aquí!?¿No te dije que no podías salir? ¡Mucho menos venir a la escuela! ¡Ni que tuvieras tres años para no entender eso!– Le recriminó tratando de moderar su voz y disimular, temía que si alguien pasara pensara que estaba hablando solo.

-Lo sé… perdóname –

-¿Y crees que con un "perdón" todo se soluciona? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien más hubiera sido capaz de verte? –

-Yo… no te preocupes, nadie más puede verme – Musitó un poco deprimida… no era que le molestara que el pelinegro pudiera verla pero le entristecía saber que otras personas, como su abuelo, no fueran capaces de hacerlo.

Shun notó el cambio de semblante de la joven y trató de controlar su enojo.

-No vuelvas a hacer esto, no te busques más problemas ni me metas en ellos ¿Entiendes? –

-Si –

-¡Shun! – Lo llamó una voz atrás de él – Espérame –

-No puede ser… otra vez él – Se lamentó en voz baja.

-¿He? – Alice miró confundida a Shun – ¿Es uno de tus amigos? – Dijo emocionada para voltear a ver hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz. En ese momento Alice quedó en un estado de shock – ¿Marucho? – Pronunció con dificultad.

El ojiazul se detuvo a corta distancia del ojidorado al escuchar un casa inaudible murmullo. Shun se desconcertó ante el rápido cambio en el chico. Marucho volteó en todas direcciones creyendo que había alucinado o algo… por un momento creyó haber escuchado una voz conocida.

-¿Qué pasa? – Inquirió Shun a la defensiva. No entendía lo que pasaba, desvió un poco su mirada a Alice y vio como los ojos de esta se ponían cristalinos poco a poco – Oye… ¿estás bien? – Le susurró a la pelirroja.

-Es… es Marucho – Murmuró mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente.

-Es inútil. Él no puede verte – Susurró Shun disimulando un movimiento con su brazo para detenerla –

-Pero – No pudo terminar su réplica.

-…Alice… –

Tanto Shun como Alice voltearon sus rostros al ver como Marucho los miraba en un estado de shock que reflejaba sorpresa, inquietud e incredulidad; mientras que los otros dos presentes se voltearon ver el uno al otro sin poder creerlo ¿Acaso Marucho…?

-¿Oye, tú puedes…? –

-Es Alice… ¿¡Ella es Alice cierto!? – Preguntó alterado.

-¡Marucho! – Exclamó con alegría la muchacha mientras se abalanzaba sobre el ojiazul y lo abrazaba al mismo tiempo en que una que otra traviesa lágrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas – Puedes verme… ¡realmente puedes verme!… –

-¡Eres tú! Alice, no estoy soñando ¡eres tú! – Afirmó correspondiendo al abrazo. Era Alice, la estaba abrazando, no era un sueño, no podía creerlo pero era real, estaba sucediendo.

Shun se limitó a observarlos sin poder creerlo… Marucho podía ver a Alice.

…**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que aun debo la actualización de amargo y dulce destino (la cual ya está próxima, no se me desesperen) pero este capítulo ya estaba más aventajado y quise terminarlo de una vez. Espero les guste. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.<strong>


End file.
